narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TrunX
Zusammenfassung Bitte testet mal TrunX/Testseite neuer Spoiler Ich habe noch ein paar Probleme mit dem neuen Spoiler. Er übernimmt keine Aufzählungspunkte * <--- Die hier meine ich Wenn die Spoiler erscheinen sieht das immer so aus: *ungespoilerter Text *Spoilertext *ungespoilerter Text kann man da etwas dran ändern? Ninjason 21:48, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :des liegt an der Vorlage Vorlage:Spoil! wiki macht da immer probleme...schau mal auf Vorlage:Spoiler da ab ich ein kleines Toturial geschrieben. Gruß -= trunX=- 09:16, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- noch eine Frage: kannst du jeweils eine Vorlage für folgende Sachen entwickeln? 1.: “ 2.: “Spoiler Denn das rote Spoiler Zeichen (“) beginnt eine Zeile vorher und das sieht in einer Auflistung oder einem Text echt doof aus. Blocktext *Beispiel 1 “ *Beispiel 1a *Beispiel 1b *Beispiel 1c“Spoiler *Beispiel 2 *Beispiel 3 Blocktext Die einzige Möglichkeit, mit der ich das manuell in Ordnung bringen kann, wäre wenn ich den Befehl für das Zeichen vor- und nach das zu spoilernde Textelement setze und das wäre dann so ein Block von Befehlen: *“Beispiel 1a“Spoiler *“Beispiel 1b“Spoiler *“Beispiel 1c“Spoiler nur um zu erreichen, dass jedes Spoiler-Beispiel sein eigenes Spoilerzeichen bekommt, nämlich so: Blocktext *Beispiel 1 *“Beispiel 1a“Spoiler *“Beispiel 1b“Spoiler *“Beispiel 1c“Spoiler *Beispiel 2 *Beispiel 3 Blocktext Aber das führt dazu, das eine Seite mit mehreren solcher Einträge ewig zum Laden bräuchte. Daher meine Idee (Falls sie überhaupt realistisch ist) dass man nur noch so etwas eingeben müsste: Blocktext *Beispiel 1 * Beispiel 1a * Beispiel 1b * Beispiel 1c *Beispiel 2 *Beispiel 3 Blocktext Ist das möglich? Ninjason 17:18, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Probiere es mal damit! Mit einer weiteren Vorlage zu arbeiten is wesentlich einfacher! ich fand deine kösung gut :) Gruß -= trunX=- 09:11, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- You Sir... are a Genius Ninjason 10:00, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) P.S. In der nowiki Abteilung deiner Antwort fehlte jeweils ein "=" für das "Spoiler" Ninjason 10:00, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :danke hab ich wohl beim testen wieder vergessen mitreinzunehmen! Gruß -= trunX=- 10:15, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- hey trunx kannst du mir ma sagen wie man einen steckbrief macht schon ma Danke vorab Kasch 17:32, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- kannst du die Todesliste für mich zum neue Spoiler einfügen freigeben? Ninjason 12:46, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :ich machs schnell...brauch bloß 1 min dafür.bevor ich es wieder freigeb und du bearbeitest geht zeit drauf, weisst zeit ist geld ;) du könntst ja daweil ne andere seite bearbeiten...Gruß -= trunX=- 13:29, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- =Todesliste= Ich habe mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite zwei Beispiele für die Topdeslistenspoiler erstellt. Kannst du mal deine Meinung dazu schreiben? Ninjason 13:31, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- =Beschwörungen= Ich würde gerne den Artikel mit den Beschwörungen überarbeiten und habe auf meiner Disussionsseite einen Vorschlag erstellt, kannst du mal deine Meinung dazu schreiben? Ninjason 17:50, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hatte grade ein wenig zeit. --Revan55 08:45, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich würd liber wieder Arbeiten. --Revan55 09:02, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Daton? Oder meinst du Doton. Einen Vorschlag für Nagato setz die Kindheit nach oben damit eine kronologischer verlauf gegeben ist. Bei mir, bin grade nicht an meinen PC, sind die Bilder übern Text. ---- Eigentlich sind Pain, Konan, Hidan und Kakuzu in Deutschland noch nicht bekannt. --Revan55 10:45, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :sorry dachte halt schon ^^ naja egal! ändern Gruß -= trunX=- 10:57, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) RevanSpoiler könntest du deinen Spoiler auch in einen anderen wiki einrichten? --Revan55 08:55, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :in welchen? Gruß -= trunX=- 08:56, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Auf Bleach Wiki. --Revan55 08:59, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Willst du nen BleachSpoiler??? ich wüsste nämlich ned was ein Naruto Spoiler in nem Blech Spoiler macht :D Gruß -= trunX=- 09:08, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::ich meine die Spoiler vorlage die wir jetzt benutzen die du erstelt hast, ob du die auch im Bleach wiki einrichten kannst. --Revan55 09:13, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::jep...kann ich machen...aber könntest du selbst auch. wart schnell ich erklärs dir....muss nur alles zamsuchen! also kopier dir von diesen Wiki in MediaWiki:Common.css alles ab /* Eigene Klassen für Spoiler */. -> Kopier es hier rein: http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css das gleiche mit MediaWiki:Common.js alles ab // Eigenes Script für Spoiler. -> Kopier es hier rein: http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js dann erstellst du dir nur noch eine Vorlage:Spoiler usw. was wir hier benutzen und wenn die MediaWiki Versionen gleich sind, müsste alles gehen. kannst mir gerne fragen stellen wenn es ned hinhaut. Gruß -= trunX=- 09:33, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bild Hi TrunX, wie siehtsn aus, wie heißt das Bild vom Sechsschwänzigen Naruto? Danke im Voraus--Eremiten modus naruto 10:04, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi! Wahrscheinlich hast du es nicht gesehen, ich hab nämlich auf deine großen Umstrukturierungsvorschläge für die Startseite geantwortet, auf der Seite: "Diskussion: Narutopedia". --Aeris 21:47, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC)